James Bond 007: Night Shadow
by Linus
Summary: What would happen if for some reason the ending of GonldenEye was changed? Well, I took the ending of GoldenEye and changed it to...well read & you'll find out... Rated PG-13 for Adult Language and Violence.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm back! This is my first attempt at a non-humor fic… so bare with me… Uh, read and review…and enjoy of course… Man I'm fucked up… o.O Did I just tell you that!? Pretend you didn't read that… .

*James Bond theme plays*

James Bond 007: Night Shadow 

            James Bond kicked Alec Trevelyan in the chest and Alec fell backwards off of the small platform. James caught Alec's foot before he would have fallen to his death.

            "From the Cradle to the grave, your grave James," Alec taunted. "For England, James?"

            "No, for _me_," Bond smirked as he let go of Alec's shoe.

            Alec screamed for dear life as he fell 400-500 feet to the bottom. About three seconds later, he landed on the bottom of the dish flat on his back. Alec spat out a bit of blood once he hit the bottom. He attempted to stand up but wasn't able to from the impact of the fall.

            The Cradle, which is 400-500 feet above Alec, was starting to explode in certain spots. Alec tried to drag himself to the rectangular entrance in the dish. He slowly made his way toward it but passed out from the excruciating pain of the fall.

            In the meantime, Natalya pointed Bond's PP7 to the back of a helicopter pilot's neck and made him fly toward Bond. Once the pilot flew the chopper close enough to the very small platform, James jumped and grabbed onto the bottom part of the chopper.

            The pilot flew the chopper over to the ground. As soon as the helicopter wasn't above the dish anymore, the beams holding the Cradle up exploded. The Cradle fell into the dish and engulfed in flames and made a loud explosion, which caved into base underneath it. The helicopter flew over the ground and Bond and Natalya both jumped off and onto the ground; then the chopper flew away.

            Five helicopters flew over the horizon in the direction of Bond and Natalya. The choppers landed near Bond. Robinson, other MI-6 agents and personnel, and US Marines got out of the choppers.

            "I want a search team to look for any sign survivors as soon as those fires die down," Robinson instructed one of the guards.

            "Right away," answered the guard. He turned to a group of security personnel and instructed them to search the remains of the Cradle and dish once the fires stop. After the fires died down the guards climbed down the dish looking for any sign of survivors.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

            Joe Davis, who was one of the guards, went to where the rectangular entrance to the underground base used to be. He made his way through the rubbish of the Cradle and found his way into the base.

            After looking around the base for nearly a few minutes, Joe finds something and drags it to farther into the base when he runs into someone.

            "What the hell are you doing with the boss' body?," questioned the surgeon.

            "What else? Going to attempt to bring him back."

            "You'll need my help."

            "Alright."

            Joe dragged the body throughout the base as the surgeon followed. A few minutes later, they found a medical facility somehow still in tact. So they went in.

            The surgeon put the body on the table placed a bunch of wires with suction cups on the ends of it onto the body. Joe turned a machine on and watched as the body twitched.

            Joe searched the room for anything he could use to make a "special" suit he could put the body in. After finding enough metal he began work on the suit.

            While Joe was doing that, the surgeon fixed the wounds and started the shock therapy to jump-start the heart to bring the body back to life.

A/N: Whelp, that's all you get for now… ^.^ I hope you read and I hope you will review it… Tell me what you thought… Go on… Click the button and tell me… YOU WILL TELL ME!!! o.o Don't ask… Lol… Well, later…


	2. Chapter 1: Bad News

A/N: I have fixed some of the medical and other problems that were in the first chapter. I also fixed any problems in this chapter too. Whelp read and review. ^_^ And enjoy of course!

            "There! The major parts are finished! Now to get it on you," thought Mr. Davis.

            "Our boss is alive. He's just unconscious at the moment," the surgeon told Mr. Davis.

            "Good, then help me get this thing on him," instructed Davis.

            After a few minutes of struggling with the suit, Davis and the surgeon finally got the suit on the body. Davis picked up two 9mm pistols, two .45 caliber pistols, and two .50 caliber Desert Eagles from the table, all loaded with an extra bullet in the chamber. Then he placed a Desert Eagle, a .45, and a 9mm in each upper leg latch of the suit. He then put 5 extra clips for each pistol in each upper arm latch.

            "Soon you will be able to seek revenge on the ones who have attempted to and technically have killed you," Davis said to his boss.

            "This better work," spoke the body as it sat up and flexed the suit.

            "It will. Trust me," Davis told his boss.

            "I'll have your head if I don't get Bond's," threatened the body.

            "Trust me, it'll work, boss."

            Alec got off of the table he was laying on and walked over to Davis. He picked up the experimental helmet and put it on. "Where are my weapons?," Alec asked Davis.

            "You have two .22 caliber machine guns on the back of each hand plate. Each of them has two barrels. You also have a .45 caliber, 9mm, and a .50 caliber Desert Eagle in each upper leg latch. All six pistols are loaded and have an extra bullet in the chamber. You also have ten extra clips for each pistol, five of each in each upper arm latch," Davis answered.

            "And where exactly is my weapon that isn't in the suit?," questioned their boss (he'll be known as Boss from now on).

            "Right here, sir," Davis nervously said as he picked up a Soviet-made AK-47. "You have only two extra clips for this weapon. They are in your right breastplate on the suit. You also have a Wolfram PP7 in your left breastplate with five clips for it in the right chest plate, as well. Both the AK and the PP7 have an extra bullet in their chambers. Also, your plane to Moscow is waiting for you at the airport."

            "Hm, very good," Boss said as he attached the strap to the barrel and butt of the AK and put it on his back with the strap going across his chest. "This will do. But there's something you're forgetting."

            "What's that, sir?," Davis and the surgeon nervously asked in unison.

            "Your lives," Boss spat as he wrapped his hands around Davis' neck.

            Davis started coughing, "But… I thought you… said after you get… Bond's head!"

            "I can't trust you. That's all," Boss smirked as he wrung Davis' neck. "Besides, you have to die eventually."

            Boss let go of Davis' neck and watched as the body fell to the floor next to a pile of grenades. Boss punched the surgeon, who was flung into a nearby machine. Boss then picked up a bag and placed grenades, extra ammo clips, remote mines, and detonators into the bag.

            "Now to make sure no one finds you two," Boss thought as he smirked to himself.

            After placing a few bombs on the consuls and beams of the room, Boss left the room, with the bag, and found his way out of the destroyed Cradle. He turned around and waited until the MI-6 personnel and US marines were gone. Once they were gone, Boss pressed a button on the detonator and watched as the area where the lab he was in exploded.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

            Moscow, Russia – April 5, 6:40 PM

            Beep!

            "You have a visitor, sir," said the secretary over the speakerphone.

            "Send him in," answered Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin.

            Boss walked into the room, with the suit off and in his car outside the building. Boss then closed the door behind him. "Shut off the cameras and microphones you have hidden in here. This conversation is completely secret," Boss commanded.

            "Don't try anything funny or the guards will be in here faster then you can say my name five times fast," Yeltsin threatened.

            "Don't worry. I won't try anything," Boss replied after taking a seat.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

            MI-6 HQ, London, England – April 5, 3:42 PM

            "Q would like to see you, James," M instructed.

            James entered the room and walked around until he found Q.

A/N: As I said before, I fixed the problems.


	3. Chapter 2: MI6 Interlude

A/N: Hey! Was up? Did ya miss me? Well, this chapter is gonna be short… But that's cause I didn't post anything for this chapter recently and cause of writer's block.

MI-6 HQ, London, England – April 5, 3:44 PM

Bond walks through the room to find Q. He finds Q on the other side of the room tinkering with a new kind of pen grenade.

"Hello, 007. I've got a bunch of new inventions for you, but please do try to return them in prestige order this time," Q commanded.

"I'll try my best," Bond responded.

"That's what I'm afraid of, 007," Q said after picking up the pen grenade. "Now 007, this is your pen grenade. It's similar to the one you had before only with this one the splash damage is bigger and more powerful." Q walked through a door and placed the pen in a mannequin's pocket. He then clicked the top three times and ran out of the room and put his hands over his ears.

**_BOOM!_**

The grenade blew up with a loud bang and let out a bright flash. The mannequin exploded into millions of pieces and the walls in the room turned from white to black. The bulletproof glass darkened and cracked a bit from the explosion.

"That ought to light up a few bright ideas," 007 commented.

"Oh, grow up, 007," Q remarked.

Q led Bond to a lower portion of the Q-labs. Bond and Q walked over to a car.

"This is your new line of transportation, 007. The Aston Martin V12 Vanquish is equipped with the usual toys. Forward mounted rocket launchers, machine guns, acid slick, bulletproof casing and windows, and an adaptive camouflage feature. All together this car is fully loaded."

1 hour later…

Moscow, Russia – April 5, 7:45 PM

"Those are some pretty harsh demands," Yeltsin said.

"You'll see that they are not as harsh as you think," Boss replied.

"Ok. It's a deal then," Yeltsin told Boss.

"Good. I'll be on my way then," Boss said.

As soon as Boss left the room Yeltsin turned the cameras and microphones back on. He thought to himself, "_Those British worms have it coming!_" Yeltsin then let out an evil maniacal laugh.

A/N: Whelp… I hope you read… And now I hope you'll review! Well, cya next time!


	4. Chapter 3: The War Begins

A/N: Hey! Long time no see!! Lol… Don't ask… I finally had a chance to lose writer's block for this story… Sorry it took so long… heh… Oh, and btw… This IS what I had in mind for the story… So don't flame me for what happens… .

England – April 7, 8:13 AM

Russian and British fighter planes are fighting in the biggest airborne battle since the Battle of Britain. British and Russian planes are getting shot down in every which direction, crashing into buildings, streets, and whatever else gets in the way.

Dozens of Russian tanks and hundreds of Russian soldiers are being transported over the waters to invade the British cities. But the Russians didn't expect the British to be prepared for a ground assault as British tanks and soldiers lined up on the beachheads firing upon the vehicles and troops from Mother Russia.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

MI-6 HQ, London, England – April 7, 8:26 AM

"James, I want you to go to Moscow and find out why the Russians started this war for no reason!," M commanded Bond.

"I'm going to need transport into Russia without being shot down, M," James informed his boss.

"I'll have Moneypenny get you a ship to take you to Denmark. From there you will take a plane to Berlin, where you will get a one-way flight to Moscow," M said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside of the MI-6 HQ, London, England – April 7, 12:41 PM

Twelve Russian planes of the original seventy-five are still left from the long dogfight. Only nine of the original forty British planes are left to defend the city of London as certain buildings crumble from flames and tank shells.

One of the Russian planes got blasted in the left wing from a British missile. The wing explodes and the left side of the Russian airplane is smoking. The lone plane spirals out of control. The pilot finds peace once the fighter plane crashes into the wall of the MI-6 HQ in the first floor.

The plane slides through the building destroying walls and other miscellaneous objects. The plane finally comes to a rest in the middle of the floor where it explodes. The flames spread throughout the floor of the building. Burning bodies, desks, computers, and walls.

With the beams of that floor in the area where the plane exploded basically in shatters and weakened from flames and flying metal from the plane, the top floors collapsed onto each other causing the building to catch on fire.

One dozen Russian tanks surrounded the MI-6 headquarters and lobbed shell after shell after shell at the building, which was now burning and falling apart. Small explosions were made from the shells and miscellaneous electronics in the building. The Q-Labs, where M, Q, Robinson, and other important MI-6 personnel were hiding, caved in when a rocket launcher malfunctioned and fired at the ceiling. After the Russian planes were done wiping out the sky of British fighters, they turned their left over missiles onto the MI-6 headquarters.

After hours of attaching the MI-6 headquarters, the remaining Russian army turned on the city ripping it apart until they reached the parliament building.

A/N: Well… There ya go… Cya next time…


End file.
